The Mists of Tamaran
by Mr. Anderson-Welcome Back
Summary: An untold chapter from "Morphosis", the ship arrives over Jump City, carrying chemical weapons, ergo, the mist. They used it before, the test place being a small town in Maine. It worked as planned. They tested it without poisonous gas. They plan to use it again, this time, with gas. "Release the chems." A quote from Renu Vatsa, the coordinator of the infiltration of Titans Tower.


**_The Mists of Sangheilios_**

**_Chapter 1: After a Long Day's Work  
The Common Room, Titans Tower  
11:29 PM  
_**After a long day's work, the Titans desperately needed some rest, and they deserved it after "defeating" Slade for the tenth time, or maybe it was the eleventh time. They had seemed to have fought Slade enough to the point when they just stopped counting, and started praying that the next fight would be the last. All of the Titans had gotten a serious beating this time. Robin had fractured a few ribs and a hip, Raven had nearly bled out from the deep slash marks on her face and neck, and Starfire nearly had her arm ripped out of its socket and her chest nearly ripped and beast Boy hadn't suffered any major injuries. Cyborg lost, then found, his right arm. Beast Boy had broken his leg to the point where it seemed as if he had shattered his knee cap. He also lost a horn in the form of a Chasmosaurus.

Starfire was the first to come crawling into the common room from the recently installed elevator. "Oh, by the Prophets, it hurts! I believe my arm will fall of any minute!" Raven scolded her loudly, annoyed by Starfire's shrill and whiny voice, "Damn your 'prophets' and your false gods!" Starfire gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Now, filled with anger, she tried to restrain herself from punching Raven in hers. She yelled, "Blasphemy! How dare you damn them!? My gods are indeed not false and are none of your concern!" They started to have a religious argument, "If they are real, then why didn't they help us?" Robin tried to intervene, to no avail. He put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down,and said, "Raven, I think-" What, Robin!? What _do _you think is so important that it must interrupt our discussion!?" Robin replied, "I-I just think you should tone it down a-" Ravens voice got louder hearing those words. The building started to shake as she said even louder, "Tone it down!? No, of course I won't tone it down!? No, I won't 'tone it down', because I nearly died out there! I CANNOT GO BACK!" Beast Boy tried to speak over Raven and the shaking building, which now, seemed to be slightly swaying, and increasing in swaying with every word that came out of Raven's now raging mouth, "Raven , please, stop! You're gonna have the tower collapse in on itself if you don't-"  
"Oh, no. Don't you dare tell me to turn it down, because I won't!" By this time, Raven had become a huge, devil-like shadow-thing. With a stern face, Beast Boy replied, "No, I don't want you to tone it down, but I do want you to know that we are sorry for you." She now had calmed down enough to slowly recede to her usual human-like form. She tried to catch her breath. With a sad face, she said to him, "I know," her face turned back to anger. " Now, I want Starfire to say it to me." She grabbed Starfire by the neck and dragged her to her feet. She looked down at the now seemingly pathetic alien with an angry glare. Starfire looked up,cowering in fear of what Raven might, and could easily do to her. "W-what do you want from me, daemon?" Raven knelt down and grabbed Starfire by her hair and pulled her up so they were exactly eye-to-eye. Raven spoke in a softer, but still angered manner,"You... you little...bitch. How dare you call me that, you... you alien." Everybody couldn't believe what they were hearing. In fact, "how dare she subject Starfire to this humiliation," they all thought. The tower stopped shaking as intense as it was, but it still felt like tremors.

Raven stared at her angrily, then threw her against the wall with her powers. Holding Starfire in what looked like a force choke, Raven forced her into the wall, nearly crushing Starfire against it, and started walking slowly towards her, until they were mere inches apart. Raven looked at Starfire with eyes as evil as fear itself. Raven started to speak, "I don't-Hmm. I-I-oh, just forget it." She limply let her powers, which were strangling Starfire fade. Starfire dropped slowly to the floor, then curled up into a ball, and shivered. They all slowly looked up and out the window, towards Jump City. A klaxon air raid siren sounded all across the city. Raven could hear MP trucks and army personnel chattering in the streets and along the sidewalks, and beyond that, near the mountains, she saw a blanket of white. Nothing but white, and it seemed to be progressing. Beast Boy frantically started to panic, "Oh, God! We're all gonna die! We're getting bombed by Nazis, or some other world power! Either way, I'm scared!" Raven replied, "I'm sure we're all scared. Also, I don't think we're getting bombed, and none of us are gonna die, at least not today." Beast Boy asked, "Why's that?"  
"Because, look, far past the skyline," she was pointing to the mountains, far away, were that military-oriented research lab is located. A thick fog bank was rolling along. She had recently read some articles online about this place, like experimentations with cross-sectioning DNA, gene splicing, human-animal hybrids, a window to another world, or dimension, and a myriad of other science too complex for the regular person to explain. She had reasonable doubts, because none of them were reliable sources. Just then, the sky started to cloud up. Then a powerful gust of wind hit the tower, making its foundation creak loudly, and nearly shattered the front window. Robin said, "Do you see a thick wall of fog?" It took him a second to realize what he was looking for, and another to find it. "Uh, ya...I see something. Is it that large, white cloud passing through that valley?" Raven answered, "Yes."  
"It seems to be getting bigger."  
"No, it's not getting bigger, it's moving...towards us."...


End file.
